my class and me!
by bribunnyvampirestcatcatty207
Summary: when I think it is a normal school day I get an unusual surprise!
1. Chapter 1

My class and me!

Me: here is a true story! (I am not trying to post smap things! And there is something's in here that are not really going to happen, but other than that it a true story!)

I woke up my eyes darted at the time and then my eyes widen it was 7:13! I ran pass my mother, who was getting my clothes ready. Anyway I ran in the bathroom and brushed my teeth, and then I put on my school uniform. Which is grey and white, but when you go to 5 grades you can wear blue and grey. I wave good bye and ran to school. At school I went down stairs to eat school breakfast. That is when I saw my friend Karen who was sitting with my other friends' sushila, Kate, and Sara. I just sighed and got my breakfast and sit down with my friends. "WELL LOOKED WHO FINALLY CAME TO BREAKFAST!" my crazy friend Sara said. All I could do was start staring at my crazy friend then I stared to laugh and then everybody stared to laugh. I hug all of my friends and then I looked at the time and then said "guys don't you think we should go to class now Mrs. Grassi is probably waiting for us and I am always excided to hear her jokes! The only thing my friends could do is laugh. As we went upstairs we waited for as Mrs. Grassi walked in the room we all pull out are notebooks. Now let's see….. We usually talk and ready are stories every Monday…. Crap! I yelled to myself I fought to do it! Aww…man! I said to myself. Anyway Mrs. Grassi said that some new kids should be coming in her soon. Ok….I said to kensly (I forgot how to spell his name! )I leaned towards kensly and said "Another new kid isn't 2 enough? Kensly shrugged and said sometimes. KENSLY! I said what! He yelled at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I can tell something strange was going to happen I murmured what was that kensly asked me. Huh? Oh it is nothing! Mayde you should go and flirt with sushila I said smirking. BRIANNA! Shushila yelled at me umm… I said nothing! I yelled back at her. When there was a knock on the door everybody look up to see a girl with tan skin and a pink lollipop with red swirls and she was not wearing the school uniform that what I know of for sure her outfit was nice-looking jeans and a pink shirt that was pink just like her lollipop and wearing uggs shoes and my eyes widen I swear that looks like-I was cut off by another girl walked in and her hair was long and curly she had a small amount of hair up in a side pony tail and had blue eyes she looked kind of sassy to me but I ignore to the funny felling and when another amount of kids walked in my eyes widen because the rest of them looked like that anime yugioh! I was now banging my head against my table I was breathing heavily and my face was turning red, RED! I am colored h-how can I be turning red! I ran out of the bathroom and stared to throw up in the bathroom. Wow I thought they are all here I can't believe! Well you should came a voice I open the stall to see… how should I say it oh yeah sapphire! Sapphire stared at me and laughed she is not used to it huh? Mayde you should shut up fatty! Yami said then pinch sapphire (blond hair girl!) ehh! She said as yami walked passed her yami waved at me I could help but hug her I had very mixed feelings right now. Whoa it is about to begin!

Me: short I know.

Sapphire: just like your teacher !

Shushila : you are so mean I am going to tell ….. !

Sapphire: it is Mrs. Grassi not !

Me: bye!


	2. Chapter 2

This is not a chapter!

Me: now I am going to tell you the dislikes of my 3 charters and the likes let's do sapphire first

Sapphire (last name unknown!)

Weight: 108

Height: 6'2

Age: 7000

Likes: food, cursing, junk food, TV, skate boarding, alcohol, smoking, anime/manga, acting cool! Nice people! And rock and roll/dustup! Raps, singing she has a wonderful voice and good at rapping.

Dislikes: haters, bulling (any kind she just hates it!), the mall, shopping, make up, dresses, doing school work/homework/tests! People who like to boast! And act bossy to her and anyone! She gets pissed off!

Me: now let us do yami whoa! *starts clapping*

Yami(last name unknown!)

Weight: 98

Height: 5'9

Age: 7000

Likes: drawing, speed painting, reading manga/ anime! Any kind of music, leather, upcycling, helping the needed! Shopping and make up, looking hot!

Dislikes: people calling her a clone (because she wears too much make up!) bulling, people who say they will do something then stab you in the back! She gets pissed over that!

Me: and the last person is bunny love stock!

Weight: 86

Height: 5'6

Age: 12 (in human years! She is a vampire.)

Likes: cooking, shopping, the mall, magical stuff, anime/manga, making manga books (she has published over 20 books!) she likes to make new friend wherever she goes!

Dislikes: there is only one thing! Fighting she hates it that's it! That's is why she always snaps at yami and sapphire when they start to fight!

Btw (they are all vampires!)


End file.
